At present, most of dehumidifiers with pump are equipped with AC electromagnetic pumps driven by commercial power. These dehumidifiers are mostly used in basements and need to be provided with a pipe as long as 10 meters or more. To meet the drainage lift of the pump, choosing the electromagnetic pump with high-voltage results in increase of power. As error or aging occur, the electromagnetic pump will be damaged or even catch fire due to heating up of the pump.
In CN201210274227.6, in order to solve the problem of pump catching fire, a dehumidifier provided with a pump inside uses a fireproof panel to control the risk of water leaking and catching fire. But in this application, the pump still needs to be connected with inlet pipes and outlet pipes, bringing increased risk of water leaking; the pipes are connected with the pump in a clamping manner, making it harder to operate and causing loose installation; installation space and gaps are reserved for a plurality of fireproof panels around the pump, much space are occupied; further, using fireproof panel can only prevent catching fire instead of being heated and self-igniting.
CN201220456834.X discloses a water draining device of a dehumidifier. A low noise, high lift, long service life, easy draining device of a dehumidifier is provided. The pump is arranged inside the water tank, it is dangerous because the pump is an electrical piece; further, the pump is installed by a frame, also requiring connecting with outlets and therefore increase the risk of water leaking; the structure thereof is rather complicated, making it inconvenient to operate during the maintenance; while using brushless DC pump can reduce noise, high-speed impellers are needed to drain water, noise caused by impaction on high-speed impellers of water is unavoidable